1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to appliances, and more particularly to embodiments of an appliance configured to filter a fluid (e.g., water).
2. Description of Related Art
Appliances such as household dishwashers operate by way of several fill and drain cycles. During each of these cycles, washing fluid such as water flows into the appliance, heats to a pre-set temperature, mixes with a detergent, and then circulates in a manner that cleans the objects (e.g., dishes, dishware, etc.) disposed therein. The hot washing fluid, with a mixture of water and detergent, cleans residue from the objects. The residue typically includes some oil-based materials, including grease and fat. These oils mix in with the washing fluid, and reduce the efficiency of subsequent processes such as further cleaning of the objects. During the cleaning cycle, the washing fluid is typically circulated through a filter, to separate out residue materials including oils, so that it may be re-applied to the objects and perform further cleaning. When the cleaning cycle is complete, the washing fluid drains from the appliance.
Separating oil from water is sometimes performed by mechanical means, using centrifugal force. Such methods require a capital investment for the mechanical structures, and requires significant energy consumption. Some methods also use chemical additives or surfactants for separating oil from water. These methods typically necessitate additional processes for later removing the chemical additives or surfactants from the water. Some methods for filtering water include the use of reverse osmosis, which also requires significant energy consumption.
The inventors have perceived that it would be advantageous to configure an appliance to provide reduced energy consumption and capital cost while still effectively filtering oil from water.